Song bird
by StarryNeoNnature
Summary: Minami Kidzuite is a loyal member of the "Love Kou" fanclub, she has fallen deep for him and regularly meets with the club to discuss her favorite man of obsession! However what happened when she feels like the club is going too far? and why is Kou meeting with girls after school? "I just want you to notice me..." rated T for language and body contact.
1. Chapter 1

The cheerful sunshine his voice brought to my day is exquisite.

I want all of him to be mine, I want to see all of his expressions.

this is why love is greedy...but my love for him will forever be pure.

I cannot hold onto him, I let him go like a butterfly

into a world that is bitter and harsh.

I make a silent promise to always pick up the pieces of his tattered wings.

And sew them back together with silk..I have not had the chance to yet though.

"Kou-kun~" the girls around me chirped..we are a part of a close knit club dedicated to none other than Kou Mukami. There are five members and we have been together ever since he transferred here, we dedicate our pure love to no one but him.

The rules of our club is simple 1. no one can touch him or date him 2. no one can talk to Kou alone 3. break any of these rules and you will be banned from ever seeing Kou or the club again.

They do sound hard at first but the girls are really nice, they do enforce them harshly though.

One girl broke the 2nd rule and she was never seen in the school again, rumors had it she was on medical leave but really there was medicine mixed into her food..of course the club felt bad but if no one would enforce the rules no one would follow them!

My name is Minami Kizuite, I'm 17 years old and I love playing violin for my band class.. Kou joined our choir group so naturally they had a lot of time to play together.. it was when I heard his voice in person I fell in love with him. I knew of his idol work but hearing him sing Latin operas really got my heart pounding.

Ever since them I had watched him and I must say I love all of his quirks..the way he fringes his hair over his eye, when he snorts a bit when he laughs, his naturally pointy teeth and kitten like appearance little things about him made her adore him more.

They did talk to each other when the other girls were around but usually they would hog his attention..

she was about to give up on him when that day happened, she had been rushing to her culinary class when she slipped on on the floor "WHAM".

"Are you okay? that was an impressive fall" he lent a hand out to her their faces only a few inches apart the world stopped.

Taking his hand she dusted her skirt off "you look like a doll.., I bet your lonely like one too..hey you should ditch those shallow girls who hang around you and have some fun with me~"

She bit her lip and pushed back tears...she had been waiting for reality to tell her the truth but in all honesty those were the exact words she needed to hear to push herself.

She needed someone any one and he was there to pull her away from her past self just for a little bit to actually experience the clear warm world. Where she was heard and thought about.

He was her muse, her idol and the only reason why she could blossom into the girl today and that's why she dedicated her love to only him, even if she had to do it behind the stage.

"That's right, in this world where humans are surrounded by darkness we have each other to help us through the light...Kou's name...if written in Kanji can mean light..funny."

Getting to the school early I took out my note book, it was a velvet purple that reminded me of the shirt Kou wore on Tuesday..maybe he likes purple a lot? if so I will like purple too.

Writing down algebra with minor doodles by them I got out of the class when I thought I heard a shattering sound outside and anything to get away from my homework will interest me.

There it was...familiar golden hair and strong but slender build holding another girl..my heart thumped and I jumped behind a tree..was he whispering to her? I knew her from class A she was a sophmore I think.

They stood like that for a while there was no way he was saying something to her! I heard soft sounds coming from her mouth ..what a slut inviting and deciving him like that! girls are the worst..

I bit my thumb pretending I was there in her place but when I opened my eyes they met with his though something was different with his left eye it shown like a glass ruby, where they special eye contacts?

He leaned in and kept his mouth to her neck, I felt my whole body pulse as I hit the tree I was near "stupid woman! stupid woman! stupid woman!" I felt a warm hand caress my cheek and almost got whiplash when I noticed HIM standing behind me!

"You were jealous? that's so cute.." the whole situation sent my head spinning so I stayed silent his words sent shivers up my spine

"mm...you smell like honey I think the appropriate thing to do is eat all of you here.." my eyes hurt from the tightness I shut them at what was he going to do next? my heart pounded.

"Just kidding" he giggled and flicked my forehead!

falling to my knees tears sprinkled like rain on my thighs. why was he teasing me like this..! please let this all be a bad dream.

"Ah I made a girl cry..how lame" his lips pursed as he blew a soft exhale before I knew it I met eye to eye with him and after looking down forever, he brushed the tears away.

"Let's see...Kidzuite-chan right?" I felt my mind stir with excitement "he called me chan!" my brain chanted.

I fumbled words until "...Minami" came out.

"Oh! Minami-chan is okay then? alright.." I thought I would die from shock as he played with a strand of my hair in his perfect fingers as he perfectly smiled perfectly! ah! what is this situation?!

"listen...that girl is nothing more than a Do-m cat to me, she even offered up her body today so keep this between you and me.." he winked..HE WINKED.

I nodded my head my docile appearance probably amusing him and hopefully charming him and as I spit lines like a drunk rapping duck I spun out of the room and cheered the whole way home!

Today was great!


	2. Chapter 2 Parakeet

Every day she would be in charge of class clean up. Getting there early she let out a melodic sigh at first taking care of the class and volunteering sounded fun,but right now she couldn't get into it.

Minami sat down in a empty desk a chill sending through her body the desk felt like an ice cube.

Taking the curtains back so light could filter through the windows she turned around to clean the white board when a gold blur appeared in her blind spot turning to where she had saw it to see him! Kou! the snow outside made his porcelain skin glow "he...looks like a snow angel" came to her thoughts.

He waved to her communicating she should drop the eraser and come out and like that she threw herself to the chilly wind of winter.

"What are you doing here this early?" eagerness laced her voice she felt herself relax and all the dullness melted away.

"Ah I came here..cause I knew you would be here Minami!" he walked up to her and brushed snow out of her hair.

"Calling you by your first name is too normal..I know since you always seem to be so jumpy and loud I will call you "chirpy".

She felt her face turn red whether it was the snow or him escaped her "th-that's too cute for someone..like me.."

He giggled and shook her hair "that's not true you have a charm about you that no one else in this school has so I think it's fine right?" he stopped tousling her hair to find her ear his breath was warm and tickled in contrast to his cold lips "hey..you kept your promise and forgot what happened yesterday right? I can't have chirpy turn into a parrot singing rumors about me".

she closed her eyes half hearing him the rest was her heart pounding in her ears "n-no! I would never do something to ruin your reputation Kou! but this might be dangerous if someone sees us..!"

He sighed sounding tired his breath tickling her neck "that should be the last of your worries say Chirpy your neck is really thin..and it smells nice too". He dragged a finger over the skin of her neck, "Wait right there blondie!" a husky voice called out, it was Minami's old friend Samatsu.

"Oh dear, you had a boy friend this whole time?" Kou muttered her pulse stopped and she waved her hands to show innocence "no! ignore him he does this every time someone of the opposite sex talks to me".

Kou raised and eye brow and smirked something devious he pressed his hand around her side and rested his chin on the curve of her neck.

"No need to be mad Saa-kun I'm just keeping Chirpy warm, even birds need something besides feathers to keep warm you know what I'm saying?".

Samatsu clenched his fist and glared Kou down "let go of her! she's obviously uncomfortable with you teasing her! why don't you flirt with a girl your actually serious about for once!"

Kou shook his head and wrapped his arms around Minami "Hey Saa-kun you know this is a give and take world? well Chirpy helped me so I'm helping her back, it's as simple as that you dirty human. I mean, to think you would consider me flirting with her, I'm not a philander remember? I'm an idol."

Samatsu charged at Kou but instead of swinging his fist at him he grabbed Minami's hand and ran her to the cafeteria she screamed at him while this happened but when they were looking at each other he smiled his usual dorky smile.

"Did that work? he seemed pretty possessive of you!" she glared through catching her breath "what are you doing?! I could have stayed there you know!" he shook his head "that's not how attraction works Minami, he has to want you and if I act protective that will make you look really cared for, and special too!".

She massaged her temples "Samatsu I was really happy when you volunteered to help me get more chances with Kou but this is kind of crazy don't you think? it also seems like he wants to approach me now..we can't be running away all the time or he will catch on.

Samatsu patted her on the back "you're over exerting yourself Minami! this plan will defiantly work! here I'll help you with whatever is left of the class work!" she smiled.

Sadamatsu,reliable Saamatsu. He was there for her when her koi fish died and he continued to be part of her 1-man cheering squad she thanked god in the back of her head for a best friend like him.

"Though I'm sure he bought it..he looked irritated and well, I saw passion in his eyes!" Samatsu continued he was for sure his plan worked. A faded memory to when she was burying her fish, he patted her on the back, he looked rugged back then in contrast to his groomed hair and shaven face now "Don't worry I know your fish knew you loved him! he had a verrry! happy life".

Manami tapped her foot and checked her watch "oh! it's time to get the papers faxed for my teacher, I have to leave now see you Saa-kun!" he waved at her smiling carelessly.

She bumped into the door expecting it to be open, her face flat on the polished wood she could hear voices inside the room "ah..not there! kou..!" Kou..like her Kou? the intangible Kou?

She jerked the handle but the door didn't budge.

Her face fell hot and she ran to the end of the hallway, whatever what was going on inside was none of her concern.

Kou was always the star, far away in a whole another world and she was just a mere flower on the ground that could dream.

Plus those girls didn't even know how to treasure him like she could!...this had to stop.

She turned around to catch this girl who has been taking Kou away from his untouchable status.

It was her, Yui the girl who fumbled around and was a total pushover and Kou was kissing her neck passionately.

Clenching her body which arose like a flame she knew what had to happen next, she took out her cellphone.

Time to stop this madness.


	3. Chapter 3 Mocking bird

Whenever she felt lonely or bored Manami had a whole area in her mind for her and Kou.

"This day is just becoming so frustrating" she would sigh to herself and he would come from behind her and hold her "you're strong Chirpy and I'm 1000% here for you,let me see that adorable smile of yours, kay?"

and she would smile, smile taking in that moment a love and want that burned in her heart.

But this week was going to be a rough one cause a string pulled her heart two ways like a angel and devil on her shoulder, her hand shook while holding her cell phone.

"Was this...right?"

She shook her head and thought of the future it might bring her to, a starlit night with just her and Kou looking at the sky and slowly..softly, the guilt subsided.

"Girls! I have some news we need to talk about!"

Rule 4: if anyone had witnessed either a member or girl with Kou doing something suggestive you must bring it up right away for immediate action.

Manami held her phone in the air at full brightness so all the girls could see, they stuck their face right at the screen and teeth were clenched.

"That slut!"

"Kou-kun!"

"that's Komori from class B right? she's such a ordinary woman! what would he want with that?!"

something stabbed at her stomach "w-well guys Kou also decided to do this and I don't think he's indecently touched her".

But it was futile the girls were in a loud circle already discussing ideas," well if you couldn't fight them join them... right?".

The plan was to first get Kou to hang out with them instead of Yui first which bent some rules the club had but each girl was to report what happened after Kou spent time with them.

"Hey Kou you should hang out at my house today!" Asami called out to Kou after school, she was the eldest member so she got first dibs but that didn't stop Bebe to try and interfere "no way! Kou said I would be the first on his list this week!".

Kou smiled and waved the two off "I can't be in two places at once girls!"

Manami smiled and added "yeah! he's everyone's" a total truth at that.

"I love you doves all equally even though each of you are special in a different way" he closed one eye to give that heart throbbing wink of his.

"Kyaa! Kou!" Asami almost fainted.

That blonde girl came to meet up with Kou as this scene was running and everyone's face turned dark.

"You..still hang around Kou like this" Asami's nose wrinkled.

Kou went over to the ordinary girl and it happened so silently he moved his mouth then.

Kissed her.

"No way! Kou-kun?" was all she could manage flashes of all those scenes were still in her reach but they were slowly fading in her mind.

He kissed that girl in a way she saw in romantic movies ones..she would fantasize Kou kissing her that way..to another woman.

Sound didn't occur to her until her friends were walking away "Kou...Kou...!" she couldn't cry but she really wanted to.

It was a blur to her what happened to the girl the next morning.

It couldn't be helped, if she stopped the girls now she would be executed on the spot and they were all she had as support well besides Samatsu.

Saa-kun, what would he think of this?

A summer many years ago she and Samatsu would run through the forest at their family's vacation home collecting bugs and flipping them over on their backs to see them squirm.

This girl was like one of those bugs, when Asami and Bebe held her down the girl kicked her legs and when their leader Akki pulled the girl's hair she couldn't scream she just wept.

Manami couldn't move when this happen..when it went down what would of happened if she stepped in and told them to stop? it was a fragile moment that moved by like any other in life.

Manami left her things and ran, not to a teacher or someone but to the roof top just anywhere but that class room was good.

Samatsu was there and his eyes widened "Manami! what happened?"

She shook her head to calm down but words couldn't sync with her thoughts.

He sighed and hugged her tight, he was the only one besides Kou she let touch her.

"I screwed up and now someone close to Kou is hurt..!" her voice broke she clenched his shirt and a river of tears rolled down for his shirt to absorb.

He stroked her hair like her dad did to calm her down though even his voice sounded like when her dad scolded her " this is getting deeper than it needs to be Manami, you need to stop..I know you love Kou-"

shaking her head and separating herself from him, the wind now carrying her back to her house as she ran "idiot! you should understand what I'm willing to sacrifice now!"

deep didn't even begin to cover it.


End file.
